


The Royal Scientist

by Cabbagiez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sans Makes Puns, Science Experiments, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Skeleton Puns, Young Papyrus, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: Gaster has a lot of work. A LOT of work. Doesn't help that he has two sons to take care of. Welp, this is not going to go well.-iambadatsummariesimsorry-





	1. Experiment

“SANS! PAPYRUS! WHERE ARE YOU!? THIS IS A VITAL EXPERIMENT AND I DON’T WANT YOU TWO TO MISS IT!” Gaster shouted, running frantically through their home in the Capital. “Dad! _Chill_ out, you won’t be _bonely_ during this experiment. Papyrus and I are _all red-_ y here. And we’re so _egg_ cited for this _break_ through, we can hardly wait,” Sans said, and Gaster turned around, seeing young Sans, eight years old, and Papyrus, four, completely covered in red marker. Papyrus shouted, “SANS! You pwomised you wudn’t make any puns!” “Sorry bro, couldn’t help it.” Gaster was visibly angry, his eyes glowing a dark purple. He tried to maintain a calm tone, counting to ten in his head before saying, “Sans… Papyrus… _Why_ are you covered in marker?” Both of them paused, before they pointed to each other, shouting, “He did it!” Gaster shook his head, “I don’t care who did it… I just need you both cleaned up and dressed in your Sunday best.” Sans said, “But, Dad, our sunday best’s in the wash.” Gaster replied, “Then, just wear your Tuesday pretty good. Meet me in the lab after. Sans, watch your brother.” They nodded, and left. Gaster sighed, heading to the lab. In the lab, Asgore was waiting patiently, a pleasant smile on his face. “I am sorry for the delay, my liege,"  Gaster signed out of instinct. “Gaster, my friend, you know I have yet to learn your language,” Asgore said, in a warm voice. Gaster cleared his throat, “Ah, yes, apologies, sire. What I was saying is, I am sorry for the delay, my liege.” Asgore chuckled, saying, “No worries, my friend. What’s the matter?” “My sons are cleaning up… They covered themselves in red marker,” Gaster replied, chuckling a little. Asgore let out a hearty laugh, patting Gaster on the back. “They certainly sound like a rambunctious bunch! I can’t wait to meet them, friend,” he said. At that moment, Sans and Papyrus walked in, wearing their Tuesday pretty good. Which, for Papyrus, was his footie pajamas and a red blanket, and for Sans was just a sweatshirt and shorts. There was a few marker marks left, but other than that, they were completely clean. “Hi Mr. King sir!” said Papyrus, waving. All Sans said was, “Sup.” “SANS!” Gaster shouted, “BE POLITE!”  Sans just shrugged, prompting Gaster to say, “Very sorry, sire. Sans doesn’t have much experience with royalty.” Asgore laughed heartily, saying, “It’s quite alright, Dr. Gaster. Now, what’re your names?” Papyrus immediately lit up, tying his blanket around his neck like a cape, and shouted, “I am the Gweat Papywus! Nyeh heh heh!” Asgore smiled, patting Papyrus on the head. “And you are?” he asked, bending down to be on Sans’s level. “I’m Sans,” he said, one of his eyes glowing bright blue, “And if someone hurts my brother, I’m gonna give them a bad time.” Asgore was taken aback by the skeleton’s frankly very creepy behavior, before Sans made a cheeky smile, his eye extinguishing, and he said, “Nah, just kidding. I’m too much of a _lazy-bones._ ” Asgore laughed loudly, and Papyrus screamed, covering his ears, although he was smiling, “Sans! No puns!” “Oh come on, you’re smiling,” replied Sans. In response, Papyrus shouted, “I am and I hate it!” Asgore laughed again, making even Gaster begin to smile. Soon Gaster got back down to business, though, saying, “Anyway, sire, about that experiment. All previous tests have proved promising so far. Would you like me to demonstrate?” Immediately everyone quieted down, Sans and Papyrus sitting in seats held up by the magic hands their father had created previously, so they could see without being held. “Ah, yes, of course. Go ahead, friend. Oh, what are you calling the experiment?” Asgore said. “Gaster Blasters. To be truthful, Papyrus came up with the name. Do you like it?” asked Gaster. Asgore nodded, smiling. Gaster nodded back, and began setting up the conditions for the experiment using magic. The experiment was to be conducted in an enclosed room, with a window to allow for viewing. Several training dummies emerged from the ground, and in order to properly conduct the experiment, Gaster teleported inside the room. Slowly more targets emerged, some conjured by Gaster using magic, other mechanical and built into the walls. The three watched Gaster prepare, entranced. Papyrus waved to his father, his eyes glowing a warm orange. Gaster waved back, his eyes glowing purple. “Oh, Gaster? One question,” Asgore said. Gaster teleported back into the main room, saying, “Yes, my lord?” “How come only one of Sans’s eyes glow? From what you told me, I thought all skeletons could make both of their eyes glow,” Asgore asked. Gaster sighed, and glanced at Sans. “Sans was injured when he was still a babybones. I had repaired his eye socket perfectly, but his eye is now permanently damaged. It has no effect on his vision, however. Only his glowing.” he said. Asgore nodded, and Gaster teleported into the testing room once again. “Are you ready, sire?” he said, shouting in order to be heard through the thick glass. “Yes, I am, friend. Feel free to begin the test whenever you are!” Asgore shouted back, and Gaster nodded. He began conjuring something with his magic, his eyes glowing bright purple. Soon, a Gaster Blaster appeared behind him, its eyes purple as well. Papyrus was terrified, cowering in his brother’s sweatshirt, but Sans and Asgore watched as Gaster pointed towards one of the targets. The Blaster opened its mouth, a purple beam shooting out of it, completely decimating the target, and a few surrounding ones. Gaster’s eyes were inflamed, purple fire coming from his eye sockets as he pointed to more targets, the Blaster destroying them all. At this point, he was just showing off, summoning a new Gaster Blaster and creating more targets. A cloud of dirt filled the room, and all of their eyes widened. The glowing of the Blaster’s eyes vanished, and the cloud settled. Gaster was on the ground, his eyes slowly extinguishing. “Dad!” Sans and Papyrus shouted, Asgore shouting, “Gaster!” They ran into the room, looking at Gaster. “Are you alright, friend?” asked Asgore, offering his hand. Gaster nodded slowly, taking his hand and helping him up. He held his head, shaking a little. “...Daddy? Are you ok?” asked Papyrus. Gaster nodded, and let go of his head, revealing a huge crack leading into his eye socket. “Dad!” Sans exclaimed, running over. Gaster’s eye was clouded over, and he mumbled, “I guess… I over exerted myself…” before collapsing, his vision slowly fading. “Sans! Papyrus! Get help!” Asgore shouted, and they nodded, running to get Gaster’s assistants as fast as they could. Gaster looked to see his lab assistant Alphys and a few other people running to him, before everything went black.


	2. Injury

“Dr. Gaster? Wake up!” Gaster awoke in the infirmary, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes, in one he saw only darkness, in the other he saw Alphys, his sons, and Asgore all hudded around him, clearly nervous. Sans and Papyrus’s eyes were glowing, and weakly Gaster attempted to glow in return, to reassure them that he was alright. Only one eye glowed, however. The eye that he could see out of was glowing brightly, whereas the dead eye was simply clouded over, no visible glow or anything. “I can’t see…” Gaster mumbled, before realizing the gravity of the situation. “I can’t see! What am I going to do, I can’t do science with only one eye working! What about my sons, how will I care for my sons?! What am I going to do!?” he shouted, switching into signing halfway through. Asgore put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and said calmly, “Everything will work out, friend.” Gaster nodded slowly, “You’re right… I shouldn’t worry…” he said, and rubbed his head. He gasped when he felt the crack, more of a gash than anything, that ran all the way down into his eye socket. He winced in pain, and looked over at Alphys, who was standing with bandages in her hands. “We t-tried to h-heal you, s-sir, b-but t-the crack was t-too large…” she said, and began wrapping the bandages around his skull, covering the crack and his eye socket. “Will you be ok, daddy?” asked Papyrus, somewhat hiding behind Sans. “I’ll be fine. I suppose Sans and I are a matching set now, huh?” Gaster replied, chuckling. “Yeah… Well, now I won’t be  _ bonely _ , huh,” Sans said. Papyrus didn’t scream this time, mostly because he was still worried for his father, and Gaster said, “You’ve already used that one, Sans. Are you even lazy with your puns?” Sans shook his head, climbing on the cot that Gaster was laying on. “Nah, just don’t wanna annoy you. ...Can you see outta that, Dad?” he said pointing to his eye. Gaster chuckled a little. “You weren’t paying attention, like usual. No, I cannot, but, I’m fine otherwise-” Gaster was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his chest. He shuddered, and winced, to everyone’s surprise. “Are you ok, Daddy?” asked Papyrus, climbing on the cot as well. “I should be alright. Just, minor pain, that’s all-agh…” Gaster said, clutching his chest. “Uh, Gaster, it doesn’t seem to be very minor,” Asgore said, the worry audible in his voice. “I-I’m…” Gaster began, but was cut off by a howl of pain. Sans and Papyrus were ushered out of the room, so that the adults could see what was wrong. They removed Gaster’s shirt, seeing the majority of his ribs cracked and broken, and his HP incredibly low. “Dr. Gaster… What on earth happened?!” asked one of his assistants, very upset. “I… was showing… King Asgore… the, prototype… I’m not sure what happened….” Gaster said, weakly. He was in horrible pain, and felt as if he was going to turn into dust at any moment. “He’s fading fast!” shouted one of the assistants, “Go! Go! Go! We need to heal him, stat!” Asgore and Alphys were standing over Gaster’s cot, Alphys saying, “Stay with us, Dr. Gaster… The Underground needs you… We need you!” Asgore was silent, not wanting to show his friend his remorse. Sans was looking in from a window, partially blocked by a curtain. “...He’s dying,” he said. Papyrus looked up, “What? Why?” “I don’t know. But he’s dying.” Papyrus began to cry, and Sans said, “Don’t cry… Ok, no, do cry, but, hold on. I’ll be back.” He snapped his fingers, teleporting into the room. “Sans!?” shouted one of the assistants, “WHat are you doing in here?” Sans ignored them, and from all of the shouting going on, no one noticed the assistant’s voice, let alone Sans. They only noticed him when he was right next to Gaster, his hands on his father’s skull. Gaster was passed out at this point, both of his eye sockets completely empty. Sans’s eyes were shut, and he seemed to be concentrating intensely. “Sans, what are you-” one of the assistants began, but was interrupted by Asgore, who prevented them from making Sans leave again. Slowly a green light filled the room, Sans whispering, “Please, come back, Dad…” Gaster was unresponsive, although he was healing, slowly. His HP was half filled, and his ribs reformed, granted the ones that were broken remained cracked. Sans slowly opened his eyes, followed by Gaster, who looked around the room, startled. He was still weak, too weak to speak, but he gave Sans a look of gratitude, love, and happiness, hugging him. His skull had not healed, neither had his eye, but that was to be expected. Asgore patted Gaster on the back, giving him and Sans a comforting smile. He said that Gaster needed to rest, and suggested that Sans do the same, given the fact that it had taken a  _ lot _ of energy to heal his father. Both of them nodded, and Gaster laid down to sleep. Asgore led Sans out of the infirmary, and Papyrus immediately ran to him, asking if Gaster was ok. Sans nodded weakly, and Asgore said, “Sans needs to rest, now, Papyrus. He was very strong and brave today, and is very tired.” Papyrus nodded, and ran with Sans to their shared room, where they both quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
